Dreamcatcher
by SKYLINE98
Summary: "Dreamcatcher?" / "iya, penangkap mimpi baik dan pengusir mimpi buruk" / "itu hanya mitos, Jimin" . Namun percaya atau tidak, Yoongi tak mendapat mimpi buruk lagi setelah menggantung Dreamcatcher pemberian Jimin dikamarnya. [ a MinYoon / MinGa Fanfiction, JIMIN X YOONGI/SUGA. Bangtan Boys]


Seorang pemuda terus berlari dari kejaran gerombolan orang yang ingin menyerangnya, mereka membawa semacam tombak panjang dengan ujung yang runcing. Dia terus berlari menyusuri hutan ditengah malam yang gelap, mereka masih terus mengejarnya. Dia mulai kelelahan, langkah kakinya kian melambat namun ia mencoba untuk tetap berlari. Namun naas, kakinya tersandung akar pohon hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah. Gerombolan itu semakin dekat, salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkapnya, mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat, lalu ada seseorang lagi yang datang mencekik lehernya. Dia ketakutan bukan main, cekikan dilehernya makin kuat membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Jantungnya terpacu lebih kencang saat seseorang lainnya hendak menancapkan tombak didadanya.

"Kau harus mati, Min Yoongi"

 **DREAMCATCHER**

 **BTS Fic | Rate T | Boys Love**

 **MinYoon / MinGa**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **©SKYLINE98**

" _ **They've promised that dreams can come true - but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too"**_

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah, peluh mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Mimpi buruk itu lagi, mimpi yang hampir Yoongi dapat disetiap malam ditidurnya. Awalnya Yoongi hanya mendapat mimpi buruk satu kali dalam sebulan. Namun akhir-akhir ini mimpi buruk selalu datang mengganggunya, tak membiarkan dia tidur dengan tenang. Ia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya, pukul tiga dini hari. Ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya namun ia takut mimpi buruknya akan berlanjut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar diranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, menunggu pagi untuk datang.

Min Yoongi tak pernah membenci malam sebelumnya. Dia adalah orang dengan waktu tidur berlebih. Namun itu dulu, sebelum mimpi buruk datang padanya, akhir-akhir ini ia hanya tidur dua hingga tiga jam setiap hari. Sekarang yang ia harapkan adalah pagi untuk segera datang dan mengusir gelapnya malam, dan juga mimpi buruknya.

.

.

.

Yoongi datang kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali, masih jam tujuh padahal kelas dimulai jam sembilan. Dia mendudukan dirinya dibangku pojok belakang, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tidur, yang dia tahu mimpi buruknya hanya datang dimalam hari.

"Yoongi, bangun pelajaran hampir dimulai"

"oh? Terimakasih Jungkook"

"Semalam mimpi buruk lagi? Kantong matamu semakin parah"

"Begitulah, makanya aku tidur disini mimpi itu hanya datang saat malam"

"Sepertinya kau butuh _refreshing_ . Mau pergi ketaman bersamaku seusai pulang sekolah?"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Yoongi telah sampai disebuah taman bunga. Taman ini sungguh indah, apalagi ini musim semi bunga-bunga bermekaran menampakkan keindahannya. Udara disini juga segar sekali. Mereka duduk disebuah kursi panjang dibawah pohon sakura. Menikmati pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Saat aku sedang _stress_ dan banyak yang mengganggu pikiranku, aku selalu datang kemari" Jungkook berbicara memecah keheningan

"Tempat ini indah, aku sedikit bisa melupakan mimpi burukku disini. Tapi darimana kau tahu ada tempat ini?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab "Taetae hyung". Taehyung adalah kekasih Jungkook. Tepat setelah Jungkook mengatakan 'taetae hyung' ponselnya berdering. Taehyung menelponnya.

' _Jungkook-ah kau dimana? Bisa kau pulang sekarang?'_

"aku sedang menemani Yoongi ditaman, ada apa?"

' _Yoongi? Ah… teman sekelasmu yang bermuka pucat itu. Pokoknya pulanglah ini penting'._ Taehyung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Yoongi, maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang"

"Tak apa, pulanglah Taehyung pasti menunggumu. Aku akan menikmati waktuku disini"

.

.

.

Setelah Jungkook pulang Yoongi memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi taman. Melihat bunga warna-warni yang bermekaran. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seekor kupu-kupu _Swallowtail_ berwarna coklat terang hinggap diatas kelopak bunga krisan. Yoongi menyukai kupu-kupu sejak ia masih kecil. Bahkan Yoongi memakai kalung dengan bandul kupu-kupu kecil, kalung itu dia dapat dari mendiang Ibunya. Kupu-kupu itu mulai terbang, Yoongi mengikutinya masuk lebih dalam ke area taman. Kupu-kupu itu terbang lebih cepat hingga Yoongi kehilangan jejaknya. Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya. Nampaknya ia masuk sudah masuk terlalu jauh. Tempat ini lebih cocok disebut hutan dibanding taman. Pohon-pohon besar tertanam disini. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya tempat ini tidak asing baginya. Tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang, lagipula matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

Yoongi berjalan sambil melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Akibatnya ia menabrak seorang pemuda hingga ia hampir terjatuh.

"Oh maafkan aku" Ucap Yoongi

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali perhatikan jalanmu" Ucap pemuda yang ditabraknya. Pemuda dengan surai _grey ash_ dan mata berwarna coklat yang menawan.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Lalu Yoongi pulang menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam, Yoongi telah tertidur. Awalnya ia tidur dengan tenang hingga tepat saat pukul dua belas ia terbangun. Mimpi buruknya datang lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Yoongi berharap agar pagi segera datang. Mengusir gelapnya malam, dan juga mimpi buruknya.

Yoongi datang kesekolah pagi-pagi seperti biasa. Melakukan aktivitas seperti murid lainya hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Yoongi buru-buru merapikan tasnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Namun alih-alih pulang kerumah ia menuju taman yang ia kunjungi kemarin. Dia mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang sama dengan kemarin. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati segarnya udara, cukup lama hingga tidak sadar saat membuka mata ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun" Ucap lelaki tersebut, lelaki dengan surai _grey ash._ Tunggu bukankah dia yang kemarin Yoongi tabrak?.

"Aku tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara segar. Omong-omong kau yang kamarin aku tabrak bukan?"

"Ah, kau ingat. Iya aku yang kemarin, namaku Park Jimin dan uhm siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut

"Min Yoongi" Jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi Yoongi- _ssi_ tampaknya kau sedang ada masalah, gangguan tidur? Kantung matamu tebal sekali"

"Ah, itu aku memang jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini, karena mimpi buruk"

"Mimpi buruk? Seberapa sering hingga membuatmu nampak begitu kacau seperti ini?"

Yoongi bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa perlu menceritakan masalahnya pada Jimin. Entahlah, mungkin ia memang butuh teman untuk bercerita.

"Seberapa sering? Mungkin hampir setiap hari. Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan, mereka ingin membunuhku , Setiap malam" Jawab Yoongi

"Apa kau sudah pernah mencoba untuk menghentikan mimpi burukmu?"

"Mimpi bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita kendalikan Jimin- _ssi_ " yang benar saja. Kalau Yoongi bisa sudah dia ganti semua mimpi buruknya dengan mimpi indah.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, temui aku disini besok. Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat".

.

.

.

Yoongi datang ketaman itu lagi, menemui Jimin. Walaupun ia ragu apa Jimin bisa membantunya, namun apa salahnya mencoba. Jimin mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tersebut, nampaknya sebuah toko. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu tua dan banyak pohon mengelilingi toko itu. Yoongi belum pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya. Yoongi membaca tulisan yang tertera didepan toko tersebut ' _Magical Knickknacks'_. Toko peralatan magic? Tanya Yoongi dalam hati. Untuk apa mereka kesini. Jimin mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

"Ehm. Jimin- _ssi_ untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Panggil Jimin saja, tidak usah terlalu formal. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu, kau tunggu saja disini" Jawab Jimin. Yoongi menautkan alis heran. Mau beli apa disini?

Cukup lama Yoongi menunggu hingga akhirnya Jimin datang membawa sebuah benda. Sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran yang sempurna berbalut benang-benang berwarna lembut dan teruntai jaring laba-laba di tengahnya, bulu-bulu halus dan juga barisan manik-manik indah bergelantungan di sekitarnya.

"Ini untukmu" Jimin menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Yoongi

" _Dreamcatcher?"_ tanya Yoongi ragu. Ia pernah melihat benda yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya dikamar Jungkook.

"Iya, Penangkap mimpi baik dan pengusir mimpi buruk"

"Itu hanya mitos, Jimin"

"I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Jadi apa salahnya mencoba Yoongi"

Dan Yoongi menerima benda tersebut. Menggantungnya didekat jendela kamarnya. Dan percaya atau tidak mimpi buruk tak menghampiri Yoongi malam itu. Yoongi terbangun dipagi hari dengan ceria, ia tetsenyum melihat _dreamcatcher_ pemberian Jimin. Dia melihat seekor kupu-kupu _swallowtail_ hinggap diatasnya. Bukankah itu kupu-kupu yang ia lihat ditaman beberapa waktu lalu?. Yoongi hendak menghampirinya namun kupu-kupu tersebut sudah terbang terlebih dahulu. Oh iya Yoongi harus berterimakasih kepada Park Jimin. Nampaknya benda pemberiannya itu ampuh mengusir mimpi buruknya. Yoongi mengirim pesan pada Jimin, ia ingin bertemu ditaman yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Mereka telah bertukar nomor ponsel kemarin.

Yoongi dan Jimin duduk dibangku yang biasa mereka duduki sebelumnya. Yoongi berterimakasih atas _dreamcatcher_ pemberian Jimin. Mereka mengobrol dan membicarakan banyak hal, tampaknya mereka sudah semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan dan Yoongi tak pernah lagi mendapat mimpi buruk. Dua bulan pula ia selalu tersenyum saat melihat benda yang tergantung di samping jendelanya, ditambah seekor kupu-kupu yang sering hinggap diatasnya. Selama itu pula, tiada hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa Park Jimin. Sesekali di hari minggu Jimin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Entah itu ke kafe, bioskop atau hanya bersantai di rumah Jimin. Pernah sekali sekali saat ia berkunjung kerumah Jimin. Jimin membukakan pintu dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan _boxer,_ sepertinya Jimin habis mandi karena surai _grey ash_ nya nampak masih basah _._ Yoongi merasakan pipinya menghangat. Jimin menyuruhnya untuk duduk di meja makan dekat dapur sembari ia menyiapkan minuman. Yoongi tak berkedip saat menatap punggung telanjang Jimin, dan apa itu?. Yoongi melihat _tattoo_ kupu-kupu kecil terukir di leher bawah Jimin, indah sekali. Jimin membalikan badannya, membawa dua gelas _lemon tea_ dan _chocolate cake_ kecil sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia meletakkannya dihadapan Yoongi.

"Tidak usah menatapku begitu, aku tau aku tampan" Jimin berkata sambil mengusak surai hitam Yoongi.

"Nikmati hidanganmu, aku ganti baju dulu, ah atau tidak usah saja? Yoongi lebih suka aku begini kan?" dan Jimin mendapat sebuah cubitan kecil di lengannya.

Setelah selesai berganti baju Jimin mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Menatap Yoongi yang sedang memakan _chocolate cake_ nya dengan lahap tanpa sadar ada _wipe cream_ yang menempel disudut bibirnya. Jimin memajukan tubuhnya, mengusap sisa _wipe cream_ dibibir Yoongi dengan Ibu jarinya. Yoongi mendongak dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Jimin tersenyum sebelum ia berkata "Kau manis sekali Yoongi, pelan-pelan saja makannya". Dan yang Yoongi rasakan adalah pipinya merona dan dadanya berdesir halus.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk sudah tak pernah Yoongi alami semenjak Jimin memberinya _dreamcatcher_. Yoongi menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Jimin kepada Jungkook dan juga tentang mimpi buruknya yang telah pergi, bahkan Yoongi menunjukan fotonya bersama Jimin yang Yoongi ambil saat mereka berada ditepi Sungai Han. Jungkook menyahutinya dengan berkata "Bagus kau sudah tidak mimpi buruk lagi, tapi itu karena _dreamcatcher_ atau karena Park Jimin?"

Yoongi menjalani harinya seperti biasa, bangun, pergi kesekolah, makan lalu tidur. Ah, ada satu yang berbeda hari ini. Yoongi tidak bertemu Park Jimin, Jimin bilang ia sedang sibuk. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, berharap ia bisa bertemu Park Jimin hari ini, dalam mimpinya. Namun tanpa Yoongi duga, mimpi buruknya kembali datang. Gerombolan orang mengejarnya, lagi. Yoongi terus berlari namun ia terjatuh. Ia tertangkap dan saat seseorang ingin menancapkan tombak didadanya, Yoongi terbangun. Napasnya terengah, peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi buruknya selalu sama, seperti itu, terus berulang. Kadang Yoongi merasa ingin mati saja agar ia tak perlu merasakan kejamnya alam mimpi. Ia melirik kearah jendela, menatap _dreamcatcher_ pemberian Jimin. Kupu-kupu nya tidak berada disana.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yoongi menghubungi Jimin, namun tak ada jawaban. Yoongi mengiriminya pesan namun tak ada balasan. Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari , bahkan sampai seminggu Jimin masih tak ada kabar. Yoongi mencoba kerumahnya, mamun Jimin tak berada disana. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sahabatnya, Jungkook. Yoongi ingin menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Jadi sudah seminggu kau tidak bertemu Jimin dan sudah seminggu pula mimpi burukmu datang lagi?" tanya Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk

"Dan sudah seminggu juga kupu-kupunya pergi"

"Kupu-kupu?" alis Jungkook bertaut tak mengerti

"Setiap aku membuka mata di pagi hari, kupu-kupu itu selalu disana. Hinggap diatas _dreamcatcher_ pemberian Jimin"

"Ini aneh, kau tak bermimpi buruk jika bertemu Jimin kan?". Yoongi mengangguk

"Dan setiap kau tidak mimpi buruk, kupu-kupu itu ada disana?" . Yoongi kembali mengangguk

"Ahhh ini membingungkan" Ucap Jungkook frustasi

"Aku lebih bingung, Jungkook"

Merasa tak mendapatkan solusi Yoongi memilih untuk pulang saja dari rumah Jungkook. Setelah Yoongi pulang, Taehyung datang menghampiri Jungkook. Sebenarnya Taehyung mendengarkan perbincangan Jungkook dan Yoongi sejak tadi.

"Kookie, apa Park Jimin yang kalian bicarakan itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut _grey ash_ dengan mata berwarna coklat?"

"Bagaimana hyung bisa tau?"

Taehyung menghela napas pelan. "Kookie, Jimin itu…. Dia bukan manusia"

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan kaki dari rumah Jungkook menuju apartemennya yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Yoongi sudah hampir sampai di apartemennya, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"HMPT- LEPPASHHKAN AKHUU" Yoongi mencoba berteriak. Namun orang itu malah menghempaskan Yoongi hingga terjatuh di aspal. Orang misterius itu mencoba mencekik Yoongi. Yoongi mencoba berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Orang itu mencekiknya lebih keras membuat Yoongi hampir kehabisan napas. Kesadaran Yoongi sudah semakin menipis hingga seseorang datang menolongnya. Menghajar orang misterius tersebut dengan brutal hingga tak berkutik. Yoongi tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang menolongnya karena yang Yoongi rasakan saat itu adalah pandangannya mengabur, lalu semuanya menjadi putih. Yoongi pingsan.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun disebuah ranjang berwarna putih dengan _bed cover_ berwarna coklat gelap. Tunggu, ini bukan kamarnya, dan juga bukankah semalam ia jatuh pingsan dijalan?. Lalu dimana dia sekarang.

"Oh kau sudah bangun, Yoongi. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan kemarin jadi aku bawa kesini, aku tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal". Itu suara Jimin

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Yoongi langsung memeluk leher Jimin erat.

"Jimin! Kau kemana saja, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Mimpi burukku datang lagi" Yoongi menangis di pelukan Jimin

"Dan juga, aku merindukanmu" Ucap Yoongi masih menangis.

Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan lembut. Menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dan 'maafkan aku' sebanyak yang ia bisa, lalu berbisik halus ditelinga Yoongi "Aku lebih merindukanmu".

.

.

.

Yoongi mengajak Jimin ke taman. Disana Yoongi mempertanyakan kemana saja Jimin menghilang selama ini, kenapa tak memberinya kabar dan betapa khawatirnya Yoongi kepada Jimin. Namun Jimin hanya menjawab bahwa ia sedang banyak urusan lalu mengelus pipi Yoongi pelan dan memintanya untuk tidak usah khawatir. Yoongi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jimin, tidak biasanya Jimin begini, Yoongi yakin Jimin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan keanehan pun berlanjut saat Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan berkata ia harus pergi, saat Jimin berjalan Yoongi yakin ia tidak salah melihat kalau _tattoo_ kupu-kupu dileher Jimin, bersinar.

Yoongi mengikuti kemana perginya Jimin, berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan. Jimin terus berjalan ke dalam taman hingga tiba-tiba Jimin berhenti dibalik sebuah pohon besar. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan memudar, seperti menguap, tubuh Jimin menghilang dan dia berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu. Seekor kupu-kupu _Swallowtail_ berwarna coklat terang, seperti yang selalu hinggap diatas _dreamcatcher_ nya.

Yoongi jatuh tertunduk diatas tanah yang dingin, matanya membola melihat bagaimana Jimin berubah. Lututnya lemas, pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Park Jimin, siapa kau sebenarnya..."

 **To Be Continued**

a/n : nah loh Jimin berubah jadi kupu-kupu. That's why aku kasih genre fantasy, coba tebak Jimin itu makhluk apa? haha. Dan halo this is my 2nd MinYoon fic. JIMIN X YOONGI FOR LIFE!. Awalnya ini mau dibikin Oneshoot tapi kepanjangan. Jadi kayaknya bakal jadi Twoshoot or maybe Threeshoot?. Idk, aku masih mikirin endingnya gimana.

So, mind to review


End file.
